Spanish Loves You
by madeleinepaige
Summary: Cesca and Jonah the story lives on - carried on from series 6 Episode 20 - Does Cesca ever see Jonah again? What about the baby, their baby? Jonah coping with being alone empty and with a family that don't understand. The drama carries on !
1. Chapter 1  Married Yet Separated

**_Chapter 1- married yet separated_**

It had been a week since Jonah had seen Cesca and exactly 168 hours since the two lovers tied the knot at Gretna Green, it was the happiest day of the couple's lives, they had finally made it, they were now husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Kirby! However life hadn't run as smoothly after that as Cesca was arrested, taken away from Jonah, hand cuffed in her beautiful crisp white dress, her hair immaculate, she tried to stay strong for Jonah but it was hard. The couple loved each other a bond which could now not be broken but with the absence of each other it felt like it already had. They shared one final passionate kiss as the pair then slowly walked to separate police cars, both going to separate destinations. The only thing getting the pair through it was the fact they were now legally married.

Jonah hated not being with Cesca, it was like his whole heart had been sucked out of his body, they always knew this might happen, but nothing could prepare them for the feeling of sheer loneliness. Jonah was still at home with his dad and Sister Ruth, he hated it. He had to regularly listen to phrases such as "that woman should be locked up; she could never have been trusted to take care of children". The words just made Jonah even more frustrated, he wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't care what other people thought, and he only wanted to be able to tell Cesca he loved her!

It was breakfast, the most dreaded meal of the day in the Kirby household. One of the only times when he had to sit down with his father, he couldn't stand to look at him. Ruth on the other hand was gradually accepting the idea of Cesca and Jonah and tried to reassure him with her innocent smiles she let out across the table, not allowing her father to see, the last thing they all needed was more arguing. Suddenly the sound of the letterbox saved them all from the awkward silence that smothered them all like an everlasting rain cloud; Jonah was always the one to retrieve the mail, any excuse to get out of his father's presence. He looked through the mail discovering one addressed to him, he was surprised. It couldn't be from Cesca as that was forbidden until her court case and nobody else sent Jonah letters, in fact this was very rare. The letter seemed like any normal piece of mail but Jonah was soon to discover it wasn't. He opened the letter being very cautious as he was entirely unaware of whom the sender could have been until he opened the letter and realised it couldn't have been from anyone else. The letter was the details for Cesca's court case, 20th may, 9.32 am, and a time that stuck in Jonah's head as it was so specific. "Who is that from" his father called through, "eurgh, it's...it's the details for Ces's court case", Jonah replied in a panic, "You can't seriously be thinking of going to that, after everything she did to you". Jonah simply replied with a glare, a glare that his father couldn't say no to and that was it Jonah was going to be there to support his wife/ the love of his life.

Jonah ran upstairs closed his bedroom door and slowly slid down the back of it till his body hit the floor with a thud. Tears began to stream down his perfect face, each tear more meaningful than the last. Jonah blamed himself for what Cesca was going through, he never wanted to hurt her... EVER! As the tears became sobs there was a sensitive knock at the door, it was Marcus, Jonah's dad. "Jonah can I come in please", Jonah apprehensively slid away from the door allowing his dad to come in. "Jonah, I'm so sorry. I never gave myself a chance to think about you, what you want and seeing you run upstairs just now has shown me how much you love this woman. She maybe your teacher, which is wrong but you can't help the way you feel about someone", the words flew out of Marcus's lips, they were words of truth and they came so naturally. "Dad, what are you saying?", "Jonah I am saying that, I'm not going to stop you from living your life, which is clearly mapped out for you, I'm so sorry for all the hurt I have pushed on to you, Cesca is a lovely girl, I mean woman" , he let a smile flow across his face " she deserves to be happy and so do you, I am going to give a statement into the police and school explaining how she didn't take advantage of you, if this isn't true love I don't know what is. Jonah I will support you no matter what, this is your life and your about to have a family, a little sooner than I had hoped but it's what's happening, you need to pull Cesca through this, all we can now do is hope she gets a more linier sentence or better still no sentence at all, she might even be lucky enough to return to waterloo road. And by the way Jonah, you're not moving schools" Marcus gave his son a huge hug, Jonah was in shock, he couldn't believe it, his father was going to help him and his wife, he accepted him and Ces, Jonah felt like the weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he now knew his dad was prepared to do anything for him and Mrs Kirby, after all they were now family.

Cesca lay in the cold bumpy cell bed, staring at the walls engraved with words of hope but also of failure, she hated being here. She too couldn't bear to be away from Jonah, she was now 4 months pregnant, she wanted him to see they're bundle of joy grow, but she knew that would never happen. She cradled her stomach imagining what it would look like; she imagined Jonahs ears and her wonky eye, parts of them merged together. These kinds of thoughts gave her hope, hope that she needed to get through this. She was lucky enough to have a cell to herself, this made her feel safer, made her feel like she could protect their unborn baby. Cesca felt so betrayed by her so called "friends", she hated how Chris couldn't see how genuine they are and even if he had, he had a funny way of showing it. Cesca kept playing the special moments Jonah and her had together but they were always over lapped by the moments when everyone found out about them and when she was ripped from the arms of her loved one. Her smile was soon turning into a frown, a regular occurrence for Ces. She heard a bang as her cell was suddenly opened, it shocked her despite how used to the sound she was. "Kirby, there is a call for you", Cesca slowly got up, the guard that had opened her cell had a soft spot for Cesca and brightened her day with a few smiles and often more time to call loved ones, but loved one in Cesca's case. This small gesture made Cesca feel so much more safe, made her feel human made her feel like she wasn't an offender.

She picked up the phone, "Ces, its Jonah"; just hearing his name gave her a warm feeling. "I miss you Jonah", she said in her calm innocent voice. "There is hope Ces, my dad finally understands, he has written a statement, you're going to get out of there", Cesca couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, she was finally going to be able to leave, how could this even be possible? "Ces, I know this seems unreal, but the truth is it is! We are going to be a family and better still, you're going to get your job back, and the school are so embarrassed by their actions!" Cesca nearly fainted; all those thoughts of hope and her constant perseverance had paid off. "Jonah, I love you!" a simple reply that had so much meaning. The line was cut off, but that didn't matter, Cesca was going to win her case, she was going to be able to see Jonah, they were going to be a family.

Cesca couldn't believe her luck! How could this be possible did the school really have that much respect for Mr Kirby, who was now her father in law, this all seemed too perfect, Cesca was sure there was a catch somewhere, but the truth is there wasn't?


	2. Chapter 2  Kirby's United

Chapter 2- Kirby's united

It was the day of the trial, except no one felt nervous, the Kirby's including Cesca all felt certain that she was to be let off, the result of a misunderstanding. Jonah was suited and booted along with his father and Ruth; they were ready to face the music. Their heads were held high as they entered the court, until Cesca who was frail and in a bad way, took to the stand. Jonah felt a lump in his throat; he couldn't stand there and watch his wife be interrogated like a prisoner. The soft warm glow that Cesca gives off slowly calmed Jonah down, she faintly smiled in his direction un able to show how she truly felt about him. Jonah felt an arm around his body and the whisper of his dad's voice "She is going to be okay, I promise", Jonah needed those words to pull himself together, Cesca was finding it hard, he could see the tiny tears that now rolled down her elegant cheeks, she answered all the questions without a problem each answer reflecting even more innocence then the last. The court had heard enough and they dismissed the room leaving the jury to decide they're verdict. It was the longest wait of any of their lives, Jonah's hands were clammy and he couldn't sit still, however it helped not going through this alone, having the support of his father and Ruth, his little beaming sunshine. Cesca awaited the verdict in a different way, despite being teary she had the biggest smile brewing inside her; she just hoped she would be able to show it soon. Cesca really wanted everything to work out as well as Jonah would said it would, she had so much faith in him, he was this tall, handsome man she fell in love with, why shouldn't she.

Minutes slowly turned to hours, there was now no sign of patience or any calm and everyone was starting to worry. How long does it take to prove an innocent woman innocent? Jonah remembered and repeated the promise his dad had made him, each thought gave him more hope and hope meant success. They were all called back in to the court, they took their seats and everyone's eyes were fixed on poor innocent Cesca who looked so small and out of place standing in the booth, she was followed by a prison guard, who seem to share the worry that everyone else felt. "Jonah simply mouthed the words I love you in Cescas direction, he could tell she had seen as the small scared face slowly started to blush. The judge began to ask for the verdict, fingers were crossed and mouths were silent, Jonah and Cescas lives depended on the words that were soon to be said.

"Jury, do you find Mrs Francesca Kirby innocent or guilty?" Teeth began to chatter, bodies shaked, palms sweat until... A young man who didn't seem much older than Jonah rose from his seat, "your honour after much consideration we have ALL decided that Mrs Francesca Kirby is ... INNOCENT! The Kirby's rose, they couldn't believe it, Cesca was free, she had her whole life panned out, her and Jonah a family, job prospects and university still all possible followed by the arrival of THEIR baby! This couldn't have been a better outcome for all of them, Cesca couldn't stop beaming the smile that she had been keeping inside for so long, Jonah was so proud of his Ces, she had done it, he had her back and nothing and no one could stand in their way. "Case closed" shouted a rather pleased judge whose expression almost represented his excitement at the result of the case. What was it that Cesca had that made anybody and everyone have a soft spot for her, except of course Karen Fisher.

The Kirby's hurriedly made their way out of the court, they had all been swallowed up the rush of relief and Jonah the feeling of love at first sight all over again, they didn't have to wait for long for Cesca to appear, she ran straight over to Jonah who grabbed her with both arms, a grip so tight that told Cesca he was never letting go but not too tight that it showed desperation. "Jonah, you were right, we're going to be a family", Jonah gave her a naughty and much needed kiss, and they had missed each other so much! Cesca took a deep breath in ready to face the world, but just before she did so she took a step towards Marcus. "I have a lot to be thankful for and its all down to you, I'm sorry that I'm the reason that ripped your family to shreds and made life really difficult for you, I understand this must have been so hard for you to get your head round and I know that this is morally wrong, but we love each other", Cesca felt relieved she needed to get it off her chest, she felt so bad for falling in love with Marcus's son, it was never meant to hurt so many people. Marcus simply replied " no need to be grateful, your part of my family and families look out for each other, now let's get you all home and Cesca you can have some much needed rest and recuperation" Cesca smiled and politely kissed her father in law on the cheek. They all walked out, Cesca and Jonah hand in hand towards Marcuse's car. "Were a family and that's why we got through this" Marcus stated with ounces of inspiration and love. Cesca and Jonah cradled each other in the back of the car whilst roughly softly said "Dad, you did the right thing", smiling sweetly at her over pleased father who gazed at his son and daughter in law through the rear view mirror.


End file.
